


Other Side of the Mirror

by Morgyn Leri (morgynleri)



Series: Fireside Tales [116]
Category: Highlander: The Series, Norse Religion & Lore
Genre: Alternate Universe, GFY, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 15:00:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1391983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgynleri/pseuds/Morgyn%20Leri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Then there are the days when Joe would like the universe to just stop proving Methos right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Other Side of the Mirror

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Valföðr](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1123208) by [Morgyn Leri (morgynleri)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgynleri/pseuds/Morgyn%20Leri). 



> Joe Dawson, not quite aware he's woken up dead  
> Prompt: Tale  
> Alternate Universe: NOS

Some days, Joe isn't sure he can believe the tales Methos spins. They're fanciful and strange and full of things that can't be explained by anything that Joe's certain of. Others, he thinks there's more truth in them than the old man will ever admit. Told to be forgotten or disbelieved or just as if they were a story told to Methos, some time long ago.

Then there are the days when Joe would like the universe to just stop proving Methos right.

"Did you think that it all could be myth, when you've seen demons before?" The boy is sitting crosslegged on Joe's table, looking real enough, if absolutely transparent. And he vanishes altogether if Joe's looking from the other side of the table.

There's another boy poking around Joe's kitchen, who'd muttered something about being a gracious host, and telling Joe to go talk to Vali. Who is apparently invisible unless sitting between him and Nari. He has got to talk to Methos about stories that are unbelievable and real at the same time.

"It's Methos." Joe gives Vali a look that makes the boy laugh, bright and happy for someone who's supposed to have been dead in a very messy fashion. He thinks it was Vali who was killed to bind Loki, anyway. Unless Joe talks to Methos, than there's just a weird gate of some sort that stands between the twins.

"Valföðr is a wonderful tale-spinner. Our sister likes him for it." Vali sighs, shifting so he's sprawled out on the table instead of sitting, chin propped up on one hand as he looks past Joe to watch Nari. "He'll be sad. I wonder what tales he'll tell about you."

Joe frowns, confused, and Vali smiles, the expression sadder than before, and reaches out as if he wants to pat Joe on the shoulder, except his hand never touches Joe. Can't reach Joe through whatever the barrier is, but Joe's beginning to think he's on the wrong side of it.

"You'll be fine. Valföðr might come visit." Vali looks past Joe again, and after a moment, Nari comes to set a bowl of soup in front of Joe. "He didn't know, Nari."

"Oh, that's never fun." Nari sighs, hopping up onto the edge of the table, reaching out to spread a hand across the barrier, a gesture echoed by Vali. The twins silently communicating, as close to touching as they can be. "Welcome to Sessrúmnir. Freyja thought Valföðr would like you better to be here than Valhalla."

**Author's Note:**

> There will be fallout later, if not so much on Joe's part. After all, not much to do about being dead, save to chat with others who are dead, and hang out with Nari and Vali.


End file.
